Call you mine
by 22.justice
Summary: Based of Call you mine lyrics. AU. One shot


One shot. AU

Based on the lyrics call you mine by The chainsmokers & Bebe and flashbacks in Italics.

I don't own descendants.

* * *

_'Two kids with their hearts on fire  
Who's gonna save us now?'_

"I don't think we can do this all we do is fight because we accuse each other of stuff."Mal said sighing into her hands.

"Mal there's hope."Ben said. She couldn't take the back and forth anymore.

_When we thought that we couldn't get higher  
Things started looking down_

"It was a mistake.I didn't mean it."Ben said.

"I guess this was a mistake. Everything between us is a mistake. Maybe you should go back to her since she makes you so happy."Mal shouted. Green in her eyes. The worst is yet to come.

_I look at you and you look at me  
Like nothing but strangers now_

"Go away Ben."Mal said. Ben lifted her head,eyes looking at him.

"Leave me alone. I'll be in the other room."Mal said.

_Two kids with their hearts on fire  
Don't let it burn us out_

"We can't do this. We both did things to each other. "Mal stated.

"Mal I love you. Give us another chance."Ben pleaded. We can't remove the damage we do to our lives.

_Think about what you believe in now  
Am I someone you cannot live without?_

"You should've thought of me when you were busy with another girl."Mal screamed at his face throwing everyhting near her.

"I love you Mal with all my heart. But you want to bring up what I did when you did the same thing."Ben told her. Rule one is don't bring up the past.

_'Cause I know I don't wanna live without you, yeah  
Come on, let's turn this all around_

"Mal,don't."Ben pleaded. But Mal wasn't budging.

"I guess our mistakes are just forgotten but Ben,their never forgotten."Forgotten was a strong word.

_Bring it all back to that bar downtown  
When you wouldn't let me walk out on you, yeah_

"I guess I should go."Mal said putting her drink down.

"We're going to talk. And spend time together. Because this is why we have to figure things out."Ben told her and made her sit down so they could talk it over.

_You said, "Hey, whatcha doing for the rest of your life?"  
And I said, "I don't even know what I'm doing tonight"_

The enchanted lake was special. Ben and Mal's first date. Where they actually fell in love. Where she learned what love was.

_"...what about you?do you love me?"Ben asked. Mal turned away from him._

_"I don't know what love feels like."Mal said. That's when he knew he found the one._

_Went from one conversation to your lips on mine  
And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine"  
So I call you mine_

"Happy anniversary Mal. We have ups and downs but I love that I get to call you mine."Ben's note read as Mal woke up. Maybe there could be hope to their relationship.

_Can I call you mine?  
And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine"_

Something in her eyes when Ben first brought them over, Ben knew she was special. The dreams he had about her would come true. He knew true love might be true after all.

_Broke kids running through the city  
Drunk on the subway train_

"Ben, we weren't in our right minds."Mal kept tell him.

"Should I believe you? Becausse I don't know anymore."Ben said and sighed.

_Set free every time you kissed me  
We couldn't feel no pain_

"I know we won't ever be apart. We love each other too much."Ben told her.

"It's the pain. It goes away once were sorry."Mal said. Pain is a werid thing and maybe we have to experience it to know what it feels like.

_You looked at me and I looked at you  
Like we'd never look away_

We only felt this moment every speacial occasion. Like this.

"Do you Benjamin Florian take Mal Bertha do you be your wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Mal Bertha take Benjamin Florian to be you wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I pronoince you husband and wife."

"Now Mal do you solmey swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with Justice and mercy as long as you regin.?"The priest asked.

"I do solemnly swear."Mal said.

"Its my honor to announce the new Queen of Auradon. Queen Mal."The priest said and Mal smiled like she is now the queen,

_Broke kids running through the city  
Don't let the memory fade_

"This is our life now."Ben said.

"And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss."Mal sang. Ben started laughing.

"I would. But now it's our kingdom."Ben said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

_You said, "Hey, whatcha doing for the rest of your life?"  
And I said, "I don't even know what I'm doing tonight"_

Reality. It tells what's going on in the moment. Never in a million years did Mal think she would be a queen. Never would she think she would fall in love but she did. With the love of her life.

_Went from one conversation to your lips on mine  
And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine"  
So I call you mine_

Saving each other brought is more together. That's how love grew stronger.

"I saved you from the isle twice."

"Haha. Yeah after me living there for all of my life. And now after we fought."

"I saved you from Uma and her crew and the love spell at the cotillion."

"Somehow it brought us together after all these times."Ben chuckled.

_Can I call you mine?  
And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine"_

"I think if I met you sooner we would've fell in love then."Mal looked at him.

" I was a villian. I didn't know what love was."Mal told him.

"But I found love because of you."Mal kissed him and smiled. Happily ever after she thought.

_Think about what you believe in now  
Am I someone you cannot live without?_

"All of the fights were never worth it."Mal whisphered so Ben coulnd't hear.

"We make mistakes. Mistakes we didn't mean. We love each other. No matter what."Ben hugs her. She cries her heart out loke she's never did.

_'Cause I know I don't wanna live without you, yeah  
Come on, let's turn this all around_

"When we were sleeping in separate rooms when fighting, I as never able to sleep. Only thinking in my head, I messed up."Ben sad.

"No Ben, being Queen means I need take responsibility for what I did also. I knew doing that to wasn't anything. It was the end if I continued it."Mal said.

"Nothing can come in the space between us because we love each other more than anything. More than this Kingdom."Ben said and Mal chuckled. He hasn't heard laugh like hat for awhile.

_Bring it all back to that bar downtown  
When you wouldn't let me walk out on you, yeah_

"We won't look back because it won't ever matter."Mal said kissing him for the millionth time.

_You said, "Hey, whatcha doing for the rest of your life?"  
And I said, "I don't even know what I'm doing tonight_

"Let's call everyone over. Maybe it help them know we'll always be fine if it's you and me fighting it."Mal said. Ben nodded and called everyone go have a party.

_Went from one conversation to your lips on mine  
And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine"_

The only thing they needed through everything was right there.

They had each other.

Friends.

Family.

_So I call you mine  
And you said, "I never regretted the day that I called you mine"  
Can I call you mine?_

Holding their hands like they really loved each other meant something for the first time. They hold hands like this last time when everything was't ok. zbut it was better than ever.

_Can I call you mine?  
Can I call you mine?  
Can I call you mine?_

Forever they have each other. They won't let something get in the way. They are strong. They are each other.


End file.
